the_hopeful_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ape Bear
Ape Bears (Promittentes mens) are one of three descendants of the American Black Bear (Ursus americanus). Physical Traits and Skills Ape Bears, unlike their ancestors, are known for their hand-like claws, which are used to both slash at prey and holding onto tree branches. Ape Bears can also stand upright and climb rather well, even as adults. In fact, they very rarely go on all fours. They are also a bit smaller than their ancestors, generally at a height of 5 ft. 2 inches. Their strength, however, makes up for this shortcoming. They also lack the need to hibernate, as many of their physical activities rid the need for hibernation. Normally, these incredible creatures are docile and kind, but they can be very easily angered or annoyed at wintertime, when there is less food to go around. To prevent this, some Ape Bears have stored their fruits and vegetables in nearby dens. Their fur is perfect for keeping warm during cold months and is also good for keeping cool, as the length of the fur quickly changes to suit the temperature around the Ape Bears. They are also much more adept at living in groups, usually just consisting of a mother, father, and any number of cubs. The most well-known trait they have, however, is their intelligence; they can learn very well very quickly, and are even self-aware. They are even capable of making tools for solving problems, albeit rather primitive tools. This has inspired human scientists to give it the scientific name "promittentes mens", which is Latin for "promising mind". Should these creatures evolve again, they will most likely become humankind's successors alongside the Gorillanoids. This is also how and why The Hopeful Lands actually got its name. Diet Omnivorous animals like Ape Bears will eat just about anything, even surviving American Black Bears on rare occasions. Using their nails, Ape Bears dig into the ground for roots, particularly the Gwinba, the descendant of carrots, which are known for their very high nutritional value and their honey-like taste. Fruit such as apples and a new fruit called klamapas, evolved apples, are highly sought after, and klamapa juice is often poured onto Ape Bear cubs to protect them from predators, as the foul stench is enough to drive most predators away. The fruit is eaten shortly afterward. Midnight Croakers are occasionally on the dinner menu, as their underground burrows are easy to locate and dig through. This often results in 7/10's of a Midnight Croaker pack being eaten if an Ape Bear is hungry enough. Triangular-headed Salamanders are often preyed upon by Ape Bears as well, and some are even farmed for their meat, though they are kept under careful watch, as Triangular-headed Salamanders are quite fast. Flying Catfish is also a frequent meal, as they often tire quickly enough for an Ape Bear to catch them. Unlike modern bears, Ape Bears aren't cannibals, as their self-awareness has made them sensitive to others. They may eat rough newts as their stomach can cope with the poison. Threats Seeing as they are the apex predators of The Hopeful Lands alongside Gorillanoids, there are no predator-related threats to Ape Bears. However, this only applies to adults, as the cubs are greatly vulnerable to predation and are mostly defenseless. However, Gorillanoids are known to get into fights with Ape Bears, both of which are most likely going to kill each other when they start conflicts, despite getting along occasionally. Distribution Ape Bears have developed primitive canoes and oars with which to paddle. This has allowed them to distribute themselves to the mainland besides the majority of their home, The Hopeful Lands, which is where they are found the most, specifically the Hopeful Fields, their place of origin. Reprodution Before mating, male Ape Bears will attempt to woo a female by giving it some fruits and vegetables it has stored in its den. The female will smack the gift away if it refuses, but if it accepts the offer, the female will nod its head and the two will begin looking out for each other. Unlike modern bears, Ape Bear cubs aren't at risk of dying, so if a mother accepts the offer, the cub isn't eaten, as Ape Bears aren't cannibals. After a month, if the female doesn't like the male, it will leave him and never come back and take her cubs with her if she has some. If the two Ape Bears are still attracted to each other, they will mate. A female will often give birth to one, two or three cubs. Category:mammals Category:creatures Category:sentients